When the wolves use magic
by Carzydude26
Summary: Crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. Harry and friends nor the Twilight Characthers are the main Characters though. When Nick attends Hogwarts for the first time he meets a special person. Boy on Boy stuff. OC/OC
1. Starting a new life at Hogwarts

**This story doesn't revolve about the main Harry Pottor or Twilight characther but Harry and his friends are in it though. Harry and his friends are in their fith year just to get you out of confusion you might have but the story has aspects of the fourth year (tri-wizard tournament, Moody teaching DADA). I don't own twilight, nor do I own Harry pottor although I wish I did because they are great story's and I love reading fan fics about them so keep up the good work! Enjoy my story and in the end please review and tell me if I should continue it....**

As I walked into the great hall, I knew this was it. The feeling that I finally had reached the place I was meant to be. Above me was a clear night and stars were sparkling and the moon was lighting the night a little bit. About a thousand people were staring at me and the other new kids. It was weird to have them all staring at me, but I knew, soon this would be my home and I wouldn´t be able to leave it.

I was special, I always had known I was, my father didn´t hide it from me that I was a werewolf, not the full moon kind, but the kind that related all the way back to the first wolf. I like my wolf form. I liked running extremely fast and not caring about who would judge me.

The others were all lining up, so I decided it was best if I did as well. Our names were being called. When I was up I walked up to the front with confidence. A woman in green dress robes was standing there with a weird looking hat. She motioned me to sit on a small chair. As soon as I sat down the hat was placed on my head. It smelled old and dirty, I could smell it with my supernatural senses. As soon as the hat touched me it shouted "_Gryffindor!"_ The people on the table to the right started applauding for me and I walked over to sit with them. As soon as everybody was sorted in their houses an old man who was sitting at in the middle of the teachers table rose and started speaking. "Welcome new students of Hogwarts, and welcome back to all of the older students. First we will start with the general rules of the school. First of all nobody is allowed to go into the forbidden forest. There is a curfew at nine and everybody should be in their dorms at that time."

After the old man, who was named professor Dumbledore, finished his speech about safety he told us something that caught my attention. "This year there won't be a quidditch cup." Everybody started booing at the headmaster, but he didn't flinch and just waited until everybody calmed down. "Instead there will be a tri-wizard tournament this year." Almost everyone started to talk at the same time. Again the headmaster waited until it got silent again. "For those who don't know what the tri-wizard tournament is, it's a battle between three of the largest wizard schools in Europe. " I had already known what it was because I read about the history of Hogwarts on the train. The tri-wizard tournament was a battle between Hogwarts, some French school and the Durmstrangs who were from the north. From each school one student would represent and the three chosen ones would have to fight each other in a series of tests. About a hundred years ago something happened during one of the tournaments and a kid died. After that they decided that it wasn't safe anymore and they stopped the tournaments, apparently they wanted to give it another shot.

When Dumbledore sat down again after his explanation of the tri-wizard tournament, food appeared on the golden plates in front of us and everybody dug in. I ate a bit, but I wasn't really hungry for anything but pudding. I had always been a pudding fan; it's what I lived on. So I ate a few chicken wings and some vegetables but when dessert appeared, I dug in and ate something out of every bowl of pudding I could find. I got a few looks about it, but I didn't really care. They are just going to have to accept the fact that I like pudding.

As soon as the dinner was over I heard someone calling for all the first years to gather around. So I did. I noticed a girl with brown curly hair that hang around her shoulders. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger and she motioned to the one who was standing next to her and told us that was Ron Weasley. She led us up the stairs until we reached a painting of a fat lady, it came in handy that the girl called Hermione told us that the painting actually liked being referred to as the fat lady. Hermione told us that this was the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms and she told us we had to say a password to get in. After she said the password, which was Pumpkin Juice, the painting gave us a smile and opened to let us in. Inside there was a big common room filled with red and gold chairs. There was a huge fire place at the back of the room and at either sides of it there were stairs leading upstairs. Hermione motioned to follow her and she led us towards the stairs. "To the left are the stairs to the girl's dormitory and to the right are the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Your suitcases are already in your rooms. Well I hope you have the best time here at Hogwarts and if you have any questions you can ask me or Ron about it. Announcements are put on the dorm-board." She waved at a board near the entrance. "And your timetables will be given to you tomorrow by the head of our house, Professor McGonagall." She looked at the big clock that was hanging on the wall. "Well seeing it is already past curfew and you have classes in the morning it is better if you go upstairs to your rooms. Girls follow me and boys follow Ron." Ron waved his hand at us to follow him and so we did. He guided us to the first floor and showed us where our rooms were. There were five doors. On the doors were names written in gold. I noticed my name on the last door. Apparently I had only two roommates. I looked at their names. Jonathan and Robin. I noticed two boys who were standing behind me, so I opened the door to let us in.

The room, just like the common room, was completely red and gold. Our beds were big enough to fit a kind of large person in it and it had curtains for some privacy. I noticed my trunk standing near the bed that was closest to the window but furthest from the door. I walked over and sat on the bed while observing the other two boys in my room. One of them had black hair and was extremely pale, he had blue eyes and I noticed he looked a little bit shy. The other guy had blond hair and green eyes. He also had a little tan from the summer. He didn't look shy at all, instead of just standing near his bed he jumped onto it. "So…" He started to speak. "I'm Jonathan." I looked at him for a second before waving at him while saying. "Hi, my name is Nick." We turned our head to the third person in the room. He blushed a little before realizing he had to tell us who he was. "O… Um… hi my name is Robin" He blurted out. I gave him a smile and he seemed to relax a bit. He sat down on the bed furthest away from mine. "So..." Jonathan again. "Where are you from?" I told him I was from Holland and we had just moved to London when I got the letter to attend Hogwarts." Jonathan told me he had lived his entire live in a small city near London while Robin told me he was from Scotland, which you could hear a bit because he had a funny accent. We talked a little bit more, asking each other questions while we were unpacking our stuff. I opened my trunk and took all of the clothes out and placed them in my closet. Then I took my books out and placed them on my desk. At the bottom was the bag I had been looking for. I took it out and placed in on my bed. I opened the bag and took out my photo album and placed in on my night stand. Then I took out the thing I had been dying to see the entire night. I grabbed hold of the fluffy stuffed animal, shaped like a wolf, and gave it a hug. Jonathan laughed at me when he saw what I was doing. "What?" I asked him with a little smile on my face. "Nothing…" He responded still smiling at me before closing his curtains to go to sleep. Fuzzy had always been my stuffed animal and I loved it more than anything in the world. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to take a quick shower before I was going to do what I had been planning to do since I was allowed to attend Hogwarts. As soon as I got out of the bathroom and checked Jonathan and Robin if they were really asleep I walked out the door down the stairs. Once I arrived at the common room I noticed nobody was in it. I walked over to the portrait but before I pushed it open I changed into my wolf form, leaving my clothes behind a nearby statue. I was a white wolf but with a black end of my tail. I pushed the portrait open with my head and walked outside into the hall with the moving stairs. As I walked, exploring Hogwarts and observing my new home, I noticed that I was being followed.

After I went around a corner I quickly hid behind a nearby armor. After a few minutes another wolf´s head came around the corner and looked down the hallway. Once it noticed that I wasn´t in the hallway, the black wolf started moving again. As he passed my hiding spot I noticed that the wolf wasn´t completely black, it had a white end at its tail. As soon as it was a couple meters away from the statue I came from behind it and let out a growl. The black wolf froze to the spot before slowly turning around to face me. "_Who are you? And why are you following me? "I_ barked at him _"I...I… I was just exploring the castle when I noticed you and I wanted to know more about you."_ The other wolf confessed _"Oh…" _was the only thing I managed to get out. While I was thinking about what to say next the wolf came over to me and licked my snout. To a normal human being it might have looked weird but to a wolf it was a gesture of saying hello. I licked him back.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. _"Are you a descendent from the first wolf?" _He asked with curiosity. _"Yes I am"_ I replied. We talked a little more before we started walking through the school together. He told me that he was a first years just like I was and that we probably had a few classes together. While we were walking on the third floor we noticed we were being followed by a cat. The black wolf, which name I learned to be Cars, jumped. _"What's wrong?" _I asked _"That's Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat! If she sees you, you are bound to be busted by Filch anytime soon! Let's hurry we have to hide!" _Cars ran towards a statue to hide behind it. I followed him and noticed there was a hole behind the statue.

Apparently Cars had gone through it because he was nowhere in sight. For a wolf, we all were pretty small, for some reason our DNA told us that our wolves would be smaller than a regular wolf. Sometimes when hiding that came in handy but the being small didn't really help in battle. I quickly hurried through the hole behind the statue because I heard footsteps approaching. On the other side of the wall Cars was waiting for me. I looked around and noticed we had entered some kind of secret room. Inside the room was a bed, a desk and a thing I couldn't make out. _"What's that?"_ I asked Cars while walking over to the weird thing. It was some kind of pedestal but with a plate on it. The plate was decorated with gold and there was an owl at the top of the plate. I made a jump to land on the plate and Cars followed my motion. _"Wow… If this is what I think it is…" "Well what is it then?" _I asked not being able to wait for the answer. He looked at me and gave me smile, as far as his wolf form would allow it to be a smile. _"I think it is a book-summoning plate, it makes you able to summon any book you want to read." _I looked down at the plate at which I was standing before barking out _"History of Hogwarts" _For a few seconds nothing happened. Then all of sudden the wall in front of us opened and a book came flying through it. The book almost knocked me and Cars over. As soon as we came by from the shock I noticed the title. It was the book "History of Hogwarts." _"Cool" _we both said in unison and we laughed at that before jumping of the plate and walking over towards the bed. We jumped onto it and laid down, tired from our late night adventures.

_"So, Cars, want to show me your human form?" _Cars looked at me for a second with his green puppy eyes before nodding and changing back into the human he was. In front of me was a black haired guy with green eyes. "You want to show me you to?" He asked. I turned into my human and I noticed him observing me. I blushed a little because we were both completely naked. He noticed me blushing and told me that I had noting he hadn't seen before and with that I smiled at him. We both laid down next to each other on the bed our heads resting against the pillows. "In what house are you in?" He asked me "Gryffindor, how about you?" "Slytherin."

We both stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before he turned his body to look at me. I turned to face him as well and we ended up staring each other in the eye. And then it hit me. My father had told me about this special ability werewolf's had. As soon as a werewolf would look into the eye of the one they were meant to be with, their soul mate, a werewolf would know it and feel like he would do anything for that person. I noticed Cars had the same look on his face as I imaged I had. Fear, happiness and love combined. "Did you just…" He started but didn't finish his sentence. "Yes" was the only thing I managed to say. He leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on the mouth. That confirmed my feeling, this was my soul mate, this was him, the one. My dad had called it a werewolf's imprintee. "You are my imprintee!" Cars whispered exciting. I smiled widely at him and he smiled back. I noticed it started to get lighter outside and Cars noticed it to. "Tonight, here. Ok?" He asked. "Ok" I responded. With that he turned back into his wolf and left through the small hole in the wall. After a few minutes I decided to leave as well and went back up to my bedroom to try and get some sleep.

I woke up because of Jonathan who was shaking me awake. "Hey nick!" He shouted in my ear. "What?!" I growled at him. "Come on, we are going to be late for breakfast. I turned around to face him and noticed he was already dressed. I looked at the clock above the door and saw that was already eight o'clock and classes would start in an hour. "I'm coming" I told Jonathan while throwing the blankets of of me. I quickly got dressed and left the Gryffindor tower with Jonathan and Robin. As we entered the great hall there was some commotion at the Gryffindor table. A black haired guy was shouting at two people who could have easily been twins, in fact I think they were. The black haired guy passed us on his way out, his face was filled with anger. Jonathan, robin and I looked at each other before forgetting about it and sitting down near where Hermione and Ron were sitting. Hermione smiled at us and asked us if we were nervous about the classes. We told her we were alright before we started eating our breakfast. After a few minutes I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I looked around to see who it was. The woman who had preformed the sorting ceremony was standing behind me. "Hello Nick" She started. "My name is professor McGonagall and I'm the head of Gryffindor, if you ever have any problems at school you can come to me and I will try to help you. " She handed me a piece of paper "This is your timetable" She told me. I looked at the piece of paper and noticed it was still empty. She pulled out her want and tapped the piece three times and my timetable appeared.

My first period of the day was transfiguration, after that I had potions and defense against the dark arts. Professor McGonagall continued her way while I observed my day. When I looked up I noticed Cars sitting on the other side of the room. His eyes were fixated on me and when he noticed I saw him he smiled at me. I smiled back before continuing my breakfast.

After breakfast I headed to the first class of my day, transfiguration. We had it with the first years of Ravenclaw. I sat down next to Robin while Jonathan sat next to him. After a few minutes professor McGonagall entered and introduced herself once more. She told us the basics about transfiguration and what we could expect out of the subject. After she did all of that she showed us some tricks. She turned herself into a cat. A few students let out the "Ow..." sound while their jaws dropped in surprise. I was quite fascinated with the transformation because this looked a lot like my changing into a wolf. When she turned herself back. She told us that she was an Animagus and explained that it was a very difficult kind of magic. After that she turned a few of our books into a lot of different things and when she had turned them all back the bell rang. We were dismissed and I left the classroom.

My second period of the day, potions, went practically the same. The teacher, professor Snape, scared the shit out of me because he appeared out of nowhere. He, like professor McGonagall, told us the basics about his subject and showed us some potions. Cars was in the same potions class as I was and we smiled a few times at each other during the class. When the bell rung again Cars waited for me outside. "What class do you have next?" I told him I had defense against the dark arts and he told me he had it as well, so we walked together to our next period while talking about our lives. Once we arrived at the classroom we noticed that the students were still standing outside the class room. They gave us some weird looks but before any one of them could say something the door opened and our DATDA teacher came walking out. "Good day students, come on in." He said. Our professor was Alastor Moody. He used to be an Auror but retired a few years ago. He had a weird wooden leg and an eye that could make him see through a lot of solid objects, that's because it is a magic eye. Cars and I went in together. Moody who was looking at us with a confused look on his face closed the door behind us. We sat down next to each other in the second row and got even more looks from the people around us. Professor moody showed us some general stuff about the subject before he made us open our books and read the first paragraph. I and apparently Cars as well, had already read the first chapter of the book. When Professor Moody asked us why we weren't reading we told him we had already done so. He looked at us before asking us a question."You..." He pointed at me. "Name one of the three things that can kill an Apartagus. I knew what it was and in fact I knew all three ways. "Make him look at his own reflection, feed him worms or curse him with the wood-en-curse." Ten points for Gryffindor. "You." He pointed at Cars this time. "What is the number one reason why you can go to Azkaban for being an Apartagus?" Cars didn't even have to think about it. "An Apartagus can suck away the energy of a human being or any kind of creature, and that's why the Ministry decided in 1987 that an Apartagus can't be in any contact with a human being or any kind of creature what so ever. If an Apartagus does come close to a human being it is transferred to a special department of Azkaban." Professor Moody just stared at both of us for a second before saying "Ten points to Slytherin" and with that he walked away.

After the bell there was lunch and the rest of the day went by without anything special happening. Around dinner, Jonathan, Robin and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Did you really sit with a Slytherin?" I turned around to face the black haired boy who had run of angry this morning. "Uhm… Yes why?" I asked. "Well, it's just that Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along to well." I had no idea what I was supposed to say to that. Everybody who was sitting close to me was staring at me, waiting for an explanation. "I…uh… we are friends… is that such a big deal?" I asked to no one in general. "No of course it isn't" the black haired boy said "It's just that nobody from Gryffindor has ever been nice to someone from Slytherin or vice versa" "Oh…" Was the only thing I managed to say. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter" "I'm Nick…"I tried to reply but I heard gasps coming from both Jonathan and Robin.

I stared at them. "You are Harry Potter?" Robin asked. "Yeah…" Harry rubbed the back of his head while giving the boys a slight smile. I didn't get what was so special about this guy. "I don't understand." I told them. Robin and Jonathan looked at me with even more surprised looks than when they had found out about Harry. "Dude! You never heard of Harry Potter?" I didn't know what the big deal was. "No, should I have?" They both nodded in me in unison. "This is the one who survived, the only one who ever survived the killing curse." I hadn't known about Harry but I did know what the killing curse was.

My mouth fell open while I started at Harry. While I was staring I noticed the scar on his head and remembered my mother telling me something about a person who had managed to survive from the deadly curse. "How did you do it?" I asked him. He just smiled at me and told me he didn't know either. After that Jonathan, Robin and Harry filled me in about all the things that had happened before I was even born. They told me about this horrible person who was called "the dark lord" and about what he had done to the wizarding world.

After they finished I was shocked that somebody would do such things to other human beings just for being raised by muggles. I was also relieved that he who shall not be named otherwise you will die was dead, seeing that I was a muggle-born, well sort of. My mother was a wizard but my dad was a werewolf so it was a weirder combination that just being a muggle-born but still. Harry and his friends left soon after that while Robin and Jonathan stayed with me to talk some more about he who shall not be spoken about. But as the clock hit eight we went upstairs to get an early sleep, at least in Jonathan and Robin's case. As soon as they fell asleep I walked downstairs.

When I was about to leave I heard a voice calling out for me. "Nick?" I looked around but didn't see anybody. Then out of nowhere there was a movement and there were three people standing in front of me. Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at me. Harry was holding an invisibility cloak. "You know you are not supposed to go out after curfew young man." Hermione told me. "I could tell you the same thing." I shot back at her. She blushed a little. "I'll tell you what." Ron started. "If you don't tell anybody about us, we won't tell anybody that you are walking here half naked… why are you half naked?" I didn't know what to say and I stuttered while trying to come up with some kind of logical explanation. The thing I came up with, me being extremely warm, didn't go to well with them because they knew I was lying. I sighed before I asked them if they wanted to keep it a secret because I didn't want anybody finding out and thinking I was a freak. They agreed to not tell anyone. I took a breath and focused on changing. As soon as I was in wolf form they took a step back. "Are you… Are you… an Animagus? "I tried telling them no, but I forgot that they couldn't understand me, so I turned back into my human form, realizing too late that my pants had fallen off. They quickly looked away so I could put them on again. "No I am not an Animagus. I am a descendent from the first wolf." "The first wolf?" Harry asked. "Yes…" I started to tell them the story of the first wolf.

Long, long, long ago, when the world had just begun there was a wolf. This wolf lived in the forest and was very wise and knew everything about everything and anything in the forest. One day a human boy came into the forest. Once the wolf noticed the human he went over to him to talk to the creature he had never seen before. They talked for a while and the wolf learned that the human's name was Abel. After their first meeting they met many more times and the wolf slowly fell in love with the human being. After a few weeks the wolf confessed his love for the human boy and the boy told the wolf he had fallen in love as well. After a few more weeks, Abel had gotten pregnant for some weird reason after the wolf and Abel had made love. Abel gave birth to thirteen babies. Abel, who was afraid to tell his mother and father about the babies, left them with the wolf. The wolf raised them as creatures of the forest and noticed that they were able to phase between human and wolf whenever they wanted. Years went by and the wolf and his children lived in peace with the forest until a dreadful day that changed everything. Abel had told his parents and his brother Cain about his love and relationship with the wolf and Cain had gotten so mad at Abel for doing such a thing that he decided to murder the wolf and the babies. Abel, who found about Cain's attempts to hurt his beloved wolf and the babies, ran quickly towards the forest. But once he arrived he saw that Cain had already killed the wolf. Abel pushed his brother who fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious. Abel then took the babies and ran with them as far as he could. He ran to all the ends of the world, leaving the babies with different human's he encountered. That day Cain declared the number thirteen the number of bad luck. Over the years the bloodline of Wolves grew larger until the witch hunts. The witches weren't the only one being burned; a lot of wolves were as well. The wolf's bloodline almost died out completely. Only a few wolves were able to survive and they kept themselves hidden just like the witches and wizards did.

After I was finished the three of them looked at me with big eyes. "Wow… that is an interesting story." Ron stated. "Why come I have never read anything about you guys and aren't werewolf the creatures that only change around full moon?" Hermione asked. I nodded at here. "The reason there isn't anything on us, is because it all got burned during the witch hunts and the rest of it we destroyed ourselves in order to make people forget, and your other question, the two of us are different but we are related. During the early 1200 there was a wolf that made love to creature of the moon and they had a baby, that's where the first werewolf as you know him came from." They looked at me again; they didn't know whether to call me crazy or to believe me. "So you are saying that there are people who can actually change into wolves whenever they want?" Hermione asked. "Yes, not many but yes." I replied. "But I have to get going now, I have an appointment" I told them while I noticed it was getting near eleven and I had Cars waiting for me. "I'll tell you more about it in the morning ok?" I asked them. "Sure." Harry told me. I changed back into my wolf form, hiding my pants behind the statue again. I walked out and noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione putting their cloak back on. I barked at them and then left. "Goodnight." I heard Harry say.

As soon as I arrived near the hole in the wall I could smell Cars already inside. Once I had made my way through the hole I noticed that the room had changed. The colors where different, it was now a combination between green and silver and red and gold. I saw Cars sitting at the now even bigger bed. Before I could turn back into my human form Cars noticed me and stood up to face me. "Took you quite a while…" He told me. I turned back and responded to him. "Sorry. I got caught and I had to explain about why I could turn into a wolf." Cars jaw fell. "You got caught! We are supposed to keep the secret of the first wolf safe!" Cars yelled at me. "I'm sorry." I looked down to my feet and a tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that." He came over to me and put his hand up to my chin, lifting my head to face him. He looked into my eyes before giving me a small peck on the mouth. I realized how much I had missed him in the last couple hours, only if I had known him just a day; he was already special to me. He pulled me in for a hug and I accepted it. Our naked bodies where pushed together and we stood there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company. After that we talked some more and got to know each other better. I realized I was completely falling for the guy.

**Did you enjoy that and do you want more??? please review me and comment and critizise! **


	2. Explanations and discoveries

**More is revieled about the tri-wizard tournament and about the boys. Hope you like it.  
I don't own anything about HP or twilight which makes me rather sad but it is just something I have to cope with...**

* * *

Days past by and me and Cars still saw each other on a daily bases. The day after I got caught I explained the rest to Hermione, Ron and Harry. They were very fond of the stories about the wolves that I told them. Hermione, who was a bit of _nerd_ as people call in it muggle language, went looking through the school library to see if she could find anything on our kind. The only thing she came back with was a fairytale book which told a story about a guy being able to turn into a wolf like we could. I recognized the story immediately; it was the story my father used to read to me when I was just a little child.

One day when I was sitting in potions something interesting happened. The class was busy making a potion to reduce hair growth when the door swung open with a loud bang. Everybody in the class looked to see who was at the door. A woman in pink, casual dressing robes came walking into the room; she was carrying a matching pink briefcase where I could make out the initials D.U. The woman walked over to Professor Snape and they whispered to each other. I looked at Cars who was sitting a few chairs behind me and he gave me a look of confusion before returning to look at the two whispering adults. Of course I could hear everything they were saying due to my very good ears, and I'm sure of it Cars could hear them as well. _"Did Dumbledore tell you I was coming to do a silent inspection today? " "Yes he did" _Snape whispered back at the woman. _"Good, Dumbledore will make my presence at this school known during diner; meanwhile I will observe your lessons to get a head start on my research for the ministry."_The woman held out her hand for our Professor to shake. "Dolores Umbridge" She said in a louder voice. A few students looked up at her but didn't really seem to care much because they almost immediately continued working on their potion. Professor Snape shook her hand without saying a word before returning his attention to the class. "Nick, why aren't you working on your potion?!" _"Crap…" _I thought by myself before returning my attention to my potion which now had a green/brown puke color while it was supposed to be mint-green. I sighed and continued my work while still paying attention to the pink lady who had pulled out a clipboard and was writhing very fast.

At dinner, as I had expected, Dumbledore rose and waved his hands for us to be quiet." I have several announcements to make today." He started his talk. "First of all I would like to welcome a new face to the school, Dolores Umbridge; she will take over a few of Professor Moody's classes. She will take the classes of the first year, the third year and the fifth year. Professor Umbridge" This time he referred to her as professor. "Will also sit by during some of your classes to see how the Hogwarts staff is doing within their lessons, she will give us advice as to how we can improve our education." I had been looking at my empty plate while Dumbledore spoke when I heard some commotion going through the room. I looked up and saw that Omber had just tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder. "Yes Dolores?" I could hear professor Dumbledore ask her. "I would like to talk to the students myself." She said in a louder voice than Dumbledore was speaking to her. Before Dumbledore could even consider her question, which was more of a statement, she had already turned to face us and started speaking. "Good day students of Hogwarts" she said with a way to cheerful smile. For some reason I didn't like her and when I looked at Cars I noticed he must have been thinking the same thing, I could read it in his eyes. "I will supervise, as your headmaster has pointed out so wisely" she turned a bit to give Dumbledore a slight smile before turning back to face us "some of your classes in which I will hope you will behave, further more I am here for any for your complaints or suggestions about your teachers. And to finish I would like to say to you all that I look forward in teaching you." With that she turned around and walked back towards her seat where she had been sitting before. Dumbledore regained his position and started to speak again. "Thank you for your lovely words Professor Umbridge. Students, as I have told you at the beginning of our year a few days ago, the tri wizard tournament will be held here at our school. Therefore will the students of our opponents schools arrive here tomorrow evening before dinner, they will join us for dinner and I will make further announcement about the tri-wizard tournament tomorrow, enjoy your meal" With that the food appeared and the students dug in. So, the other students were arriving tomorrow, interesting.

I walked over to the closet where Cars and I had put some clothes in, because we didn't want to be naked all the time. It had appeared as soon as we took some clothes to our secret hide out. "What do you think about the new students coming here for their school year?" I asked Cars while I was putting on some pants. "It will be fun, mixing cultures, making out of the country friends." I gave him a smile. My boyfriend, as I started to call him a few days back, was a very friendly person and loved to meet new people and found it interesting to get to know them. You can learn much from a person in just a few days, I still couldn't believe that Cars and I hit of so well right from the beginning. "How about you?" he asked curious. "Well… I've never been really good with people" I admitted to him "but I am going to give it a shot to try and get to know them." Cars gave me a smile and waved me to come sit next to him on the couch near the fireplace, two things that had appeared just today in our room. As I sat next to him he took me in for a hug and started to stroke my hair while I looked at the fire in the fireplace. I could sit like that for hours with his strong arms around me, just enjoying being near each other. It felt so right, even though I only knew him for a few days I was certain I would never be able to let him go. "What are you thinking about?" He asked me. "Just about how lucky I am to get to be with you, only if I know you just a few days." He smiled at me and gave me small kiss on my forehead before returning to his original position.

We sat in silence for another 10 minutes before he stood up and walked over to book-summoning plate. "Hogwarts and its years" he told the plate.

A few seconds later a book came flying through the wall and he took it and brought it over to me while going through it, looking for a special page. "What are you looking for?" I asked him unable to hide the curious undertone in my voice. "I think I figured out what this place is" I looked at him surprised. "You have?" I asked him only with more curiosity. He had found the page he was looking for and started to read it to me …_There is said that there is a room hidden in Hogwarts that will shape itself to anyone's preference whenever they re-enter the room. There isn't much known about this room but people refer to it as the room of adaption. A few sources indicate that the only way to enter the room is through a secret hole that will only allow a small creature to enter. Where this hole is located? Nobody knows for sure and that is why this room is considered to be a rumor..._

Cars closed the book after he finished reading the passage. I looked around the room while thinking of the possibility that this could indeed be the room of adaption. As if Cars knew what I was thinking about he told me that he was 99,9 % sure this was the room of adaption. "Why?" I asked him. "Well because yesterday I thought about how nice it would be if we had a fireplace and a couch in this room" I looked at the fireplace while processing what he had just told me. "Well than I guess this is the room of adaption after all then." Cars walked back over to me after he had returned the book and sat down next to me. I turned to face him and kiss him on the mouth. He allowed me to kiss him and his tongue pushed against my lips begging for entry. I opened m y mouth and let his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. After a minute or so we stopped both breathing heavy with our lack of oxygen. "Well that was certainly nice." I told him with the most seductive voice I could produce. He gave me a smile while his face turned red because of my comment.

The next day was our first class with our new professor. She had a different Class room than Moody. As soon as we entered we saw that the classroom was almost completely pink and that there were pictures of little kittens all over the walls. She smiled at us as Cars and I sat next to each other. "Welcome class." Her smile grew even bigger and I was half expecting her face to split open. I suddenly noticed that she looked like a frog. I giggled to myself and wrote something down on a piece of paper which I quickly put on Cars' desk. He looked at what I had written down and then turned his gaze to Umbridge to see if I was right. Apparently I was because he could hardly contain his laughter and Umbridge gave us some weird looks. "Is everything alright?" She asked us a bit irritated because of our behavior. We both nodded at her before looking in our books pretending that there was something interesting in it that we hadn't read yet. "Well, Class if you would open your book on page 12 and read the text in silence." Reading was the only thing that we did the entire lesson. 5 minutes before the bell rang a boy, I believe to be named Nathan, raised his hand. "Yes?" "Professor moody said he would show us how to defeat an Apartagus and he would teach us the spell for it." Umbridge gave Nathan a smile. "Well, you can learn how to fight of an Apartagus from reading about it." She returned her gaze to the book she was reading. "But professor..."Nathan started.

Suddenly her face went red with anger. "Look young man, do you want detention, because if you don't like the way I give my lessons I am happy to give you some." I could see the tears in Nathan's eyes and felt sad for him. From that moment on I decided that I absolutely didn't like this Umbridge person. _I don't like her. _Said a note that had been placed on my desk. I looked Cars in the eyes before mouthing, me to.

In my last class of the day, which was charms, Umbridge was there to supervise. I liked her even less after that lesson because she was completely messing with our teacher. She was telling him that he was lazy and he didn't do it properly but when she tried doing it herself she didn't do it much better.

After classes I told Cars about it and Cars said she was there during his herbology lessons and that she was being mean against Professor Sprout.

Just before dinner all of the students had to gather for the entrée of the two other schools who would be competing during the tri-wizard tournament. The two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, were definitely different from Hogwarts. For instance Durmstrangs was an all guy's school and Beauxbatons an all girl's school.

The Beauxbatons arrived in flying carriages after we had been standing outside for a few minutes. Cars, who was standing next to me, looked at the carriages with a big grin on his face. "Why are you grinning like that?" I asked him. "I read about those carriages, they are quite interesting, I'll tell you about it later." As soon as the carriages had landed there was some commotion at the lake. Out of it rose a ship! All of the students looked at the ship coming out of the lake. "I read about that ship, they are quite interesting, I'll tell you about it later" I teased Cars. Cars chuckled at my words and we got glances from Professor Snape for it.

The dinner was quite interesting seeing all the new faces. The Durmstrang boys were shy and had not said much, but the Beauxbatons on the other hand were chatting away with all the people around them. A lot of boys were making googly eyes at the beautiful girls. I noticed one of them was a Veela, which is a rare breed of human's who are able to give unconditional love but die as soon as their love one rejects them.

"Is that… IT IS… it's Viktor Krum, Harry!" Ron was practically screaming with joy from seeing one of his favorite quidditch players. I looked over at the boy who was looking rather dull and didn't really seem to be pleased to be here. I looked over the Slytherin table looking for a pair of eyes. As soon as our eyes met I felt filled with love for some reason and let out a smile. What are you smiling at? Jonathan asked. He turned around to follow my gaze and noticed I was looking at Cars. He turned back around with a disgusted look on his face. "Nick, seriously! He is a Slytherin! You can't trust them!" I let out a growl and got a few stares from the people around me. "Mind your own business Jonathan!" I said to him, anger waved through my voice.

He looked surprised at my sudden outburst and quickly apologized for his behavior. "It's okay, Jonathan. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you but I really like Cars and it doesn't matter to me that he is in a different house." Hermione who had overheard our conversation gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at her before continuing eating.

After dinner Dumbledore rose and put us to silence. "Welcome, to Hogwarts my beloved friends. I hope your stay here will be pleasant. As for know I will tell you about the rules and the events of our school year." The doors to the big hall swung open and they made everybody jump with the sudden noise. Two people were I didn't know came in carrying a big trunk in between them. They placed it in front of the headmaster.

The headmaster pulled out a chord that hanging around his neck. Attached to it was a key and with it he opened the chest. "The thing that is in this chest is the goblet of fire. This will be the prize for the winning student along with 1000 galleons. A small amount of sound went through the room. "This cup will also determine which student of each school has the best factors to win the game." Dumbledore now pulled out the cup and held it for everybody to see. A huge "Owww" went through the room. The cup was made out of gold but there were beautifully arranged diamond over it shaping it to make out the three symbols of the three schools.

Out of nowhere the cup produced a blue fire and with that the headmaster yelled through the hall "THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT HAS BEGUN!" A loud applause went through the room. The headmaster put the cup down and started to explain about the rules of the tri-wizard tournament. "Students who are allowed to enter the tournament must be third years or above. The first contest will be held in October, the second in February and the last one in the end of May. Before the Christmas break there will be a Yule ball. Everybody is allowed to come as long as you have a date to enter with. No, date, no entrée." Dumbledore let the students discuss what he had said for a minute or two before continuing his speech. "The tasks will be extremely dangerous and anybody who enters the tri-wizard tournament must be one hundred percent sure. Once you put your name and school into the cup there is no going back. If you are chosen than you have to fulfill the task to represent your school. On a different matter I would like to invite Cars Safernn and Nick Merman Mist to come to my office right now. You are dismissed."

As Cars and I arrived at the headmasters' office, both wondering why he wanted to speak with us we noticed that there was a statue of a gargoyle protecting the entrance and we didn't know how to get it. Before I could ask Cars if he knew how to get in, the gargoyle jumped aside and let Dumbledore out of the room. "Ah! Young men, please enter, something urgent came up and I need to take care of it, I will be back in a few minutes tops. "With that the headmaster left and we entered. There were stairs that worked as an escalator and they took us upstairs to a door.

We entered and took the beautiful office in. We sat down, while looking around and waited until the headmaster came back.

"I'm sorry I let you wait but there was a problem with the placement of the cup." The headmaster sat down in his chair and offered us a lemon drop, which we both happily accepted.

The headmaster observed us and gave us a few looks over before coming clean about his motives of getting us in his office. "I have been informed that the two of you are decedents of the first wolf?" We nodded in unison not really knowing were this conversation is heading. "We haven't had such rare species of humans here in 198 years and I assume that sometimes your situation might become difficult." Dumbledore stood up and walked over towards a cabin which he unlocked with a spell. He pulled out a box and handed it to us. This box belonged to the descent that was here 198 years ago and she told the headmaster at the time that the next wolves that came here should have it. The headmaster sat down again and continued his talk "I read about your species and I found out that you find your true love through a thing called imprinting, Am I correct?" We nodded again. "Did either of you imprint already?" He asked us.

Cars and I looked at each other and smiled. "As a matter of fact we both have, on each other." Cars replied. The headmaster looked at us for a split second, not really knowing what to say to that. He regained himself fast and his eyes started twinkling. "Wonderful!" He stated. "Well, seeing that is out of the way, if you ever need a room to be together you can ask your head of your houses for a special room we have here at Hogwarts. "

With that we looked at each other again and we couldn't help but smile again. "What?" Dumbledore asked us. "Well... it is just we already have a room." "You do? Where?" "Are you familiar with the room of adaption?" Dumbledore's eyes almost popped out of his head with surprise. "The room of adaption? I thought that was a myth?" We grinned at the comment. "Well, I will allow the two of you to keep that room, you are dismissed and if you ever have any problems you can come to me and we can discuss it, ok?" He glanced at us through his glasses and smiled afterwards.

That night Cars and I discussed the events of the day and made out some more. After a few minutes of making out with my boyfriend in the room of adaption I pulled back leaving Cars hanging with his eyes closed. "You know you look really stupid right now, don't you?" With that he started to tickle me and I begged to be realized from his torments.

After he had stopped we both just laid there for a few minutes enjoying each other's comfort. "You know we should do something about Umbridge, I don't like her." Cars sat up straight. "Me neither and perhaps we could prank her." Perhaps we should. My mind started thinking of ways to humiliate her but I couldn't help but wonder about that box we had received. "But first I want to see what is in the box Ok?" Cars nodded and I could tell he wanted to find out as much as I wanted to. We took the box that we had put on the table and took it to the couch. We observed it and noticed that there wasn't any way to open it because it lacked a keyhole.

"How are we supposed to open it?" Cars asked me. "I have an idea but I am not sure." I took the box in-between my hands and concentrated on my inner wolf.

"Click" We both heard a click and the box fell open. Inside it was a small version of coat, a notebook and a piece of parchment. I took out the coat and it enlarged itself as soon as I removed it. I observed and handed it to Cars. Cars observed it as well, stood up and put it on.

His body disappeared and only his head was still visible. Both our mouths fell open with surprise. "An invisibility cloak…" I whispered. Recovering from the surprise I took out the piece of parchment but couldn't find anything unusual about it. I put it aside and took out the notebook next.

It appeared to be a diary of the wolf that lived here 198 years ago. I started reading the first page:

_Dear decent of the first wolf,_

_If you are reading this than you must be a real descent because the box that was given to you can only be opened by a real descendent. Inside you will find the best invisibility cloak ever produced. This cloak belongs to Abel the love of our ancestor and he gave it to him as a present. The piece of parchment you find included is something I found while I was attending Hogwarts. Tap it with your want while saying the words: The truth will be reviled when the wolves cry to the full moon; and you will see why I included this piece of parchment. In this notebook I have written my experiences off Hogwarts. Use this knowledge to your behave but use it wisely._

_Descendent of the first wolf and proud Hufflepuff_

_Anne Sreuchs_

I looked up from the notebook noticing that Cars was gone. "Cars?" I stood up and looked around the room looking for my imprintee. "Cars?" I asked again walking over to the hole in the wall.

"BOOH!" Someone yelled and I jumped three feet in the air. Cars pulled the invisibility cloak of while laughing his ass off.

I punched him in the arm."Not funny you moron, come here I want to show you something." I dragged him back to the couch and folded the piece of parchment open. I tapped it and said the spell to revile the capacity.

Ink started spreading across the parchment and it reviled a map. At the top of the map the words 'Wolf's guide of Hogwarts' appeared. The piece of parchment showed every hidden tunnel and way in Hogwarts and the whereabouts of every person in the school and on the school grounds. "Wow" we both said in unison. I looked over the map and saw the two of standing in a room. The rooms name was indeed the room of adaption.

I pointed it out to Cars and he smiled at himself for being right. "This could definitely come in handy if we want to prank Omber." I said to Cars. Grins spread across our faces as we thought of the pranks we could play on her.

* * *

_1__st__ September 1804_

_Today is my first day of Hogwarts and I am so excited! I heard Hogwarts is quite amazing and it is the best place to learn about magic. I am a bit afraid about being a descent of the first wolf though. I am not sure how I am supposed to behave and whether or not I should tell people about it. Perhaps I should discuss it with my head of house first._

_----_

_I must admit the sorting ceremony is amazing and it is very thought through. I am sorted into Hufflepuff and I am writing this in the dark because my fellow roommates are sleeping and I don't want to wake them. After dinner our head of house, I don't remember his name, came over to be and talked to me about my situation. He told me as soon as I imprint that I can share a room with him if we want to! I can't wait to find him! My mother told me that it is the most romantic thing that can happen to you and I am just dying to find out what he is like. But I am tired now and classes start early in the morning so I am going to sleep now. Wish me luck on my first day!_

_Anne_

_2__nd__ September 1804_

_Classes were so awesome. Our transfiguration teacher showed us some cool tricks and I can't wait to learn about them. I am a geek when it comes to studying but I don't care! I love knowledge. I think I discovered something today though. I was walking through the corridor by myself and I noticed there was a hole in the wall. Of course the hole was small and I couldn't fit through in my human form so I transformed into my wolf, first looking if someone was around of course, and I walked into it. What I found was the coziest room you have ever seen! It was totally me and I loved it! I spend the night there trying to find out as much about it as possible but I decided to go back to my room because I couldn't sleep there seeing that there wasn't a bed, much to my dislike. Well, perhaps I can learn to summon one. But I am tired so good night._

_Anne._

* * *

**I Hope you like the diary entry at the end, it is from the wolf that attented hogwarts 198 years ago in 1804 **

**What did you think about this chapter? Please review and comment if you find mistakes that I have overlooked ( I don't have a beta on any of my stories so if there are volounteers?)**


End file.
